La radio II
La radio siempre fue para mí, lo que una pelota para un amante del fútbol, o una raqueta para un amante del tenis. La estática, las voces encajonadas, nítidas, la música. Todo. Amé, y aún lo sigo haciendo, todo lo que rodea a esos aparatos tan bien diseñados, tan útiles y tan bien valorados. Cuando apenas tenía seis años, mis padres me regalaron una vieja y polvorienta radio. Lo primero que noté, recuerdo, fue la similitud de ésta con un reloj de mesa. Imagínense ustedes la emoción que sentí en el momento en que comenzaron a brotar sonidos y palabras de aquel aparato. Había pertenecido a mi padre en su infancia, y aunque sus funciones se encontraban trastocadas, plantó en mí la semilla de la pasión. A los quince años me compré, tras algunos meses de ahorro (vaya cómo sufrí no tener dinero para golosinas o revistas), una nueva máquina. Mi propia radio. No era de última generación, ni tenía muchos más botones que la vieja Radionic, pero sí menos polvo, y era mía. La había visto en la vidriera de una tienda una noche de lluvia, y al instante me enamoré de ella. La quería, la necesitaba, la deseaba. La bauticé como “Lucy”, que proviene de “Lucy in the sky with diamonds”, la primera canción que escuché en la vieja radio de papá. Instalé a Lucy en mi cuarto, a pesar de las molestias que les generaba a mis padres. Ellos trabajaban en casa y por lo general trataban de mantener la calma y el silencio durante todo el día, pero había deseado tanto a Lucy que no pude simplemente dejarla en el garaje. Ese no era un buen lugar para ella. Había ratas, telas de araña y quién sabe cuántas alimañas más. Se me crispan los nervios solo de pensar en qué le podría haber ocurrido allí dentro. Al cabo de algunas discusiones acaloradas, ellos cedieron. Esos fueron días buenos. Aún no conocía a Lucas. Jodido imbécil. Lucas Mortéz era uno de mis compañeros de clase, lo que tradicionalmente se conoce como un amigo. Supongo que yo le agradaba porque tenía una de las nuevas Sega Genesis. Además, tenía los últimos y más divertidos juegos. Vamos, por lo menos así lo pintaban las propagandas, y debido al éxito en ventas que supuso, imagino que así habrá sido. Él venía a casa y pasábamos toda la tarde juntos. Él en la consola y yo en la radio. A mí no me gustaba la idea de perseguir y corretear detrás de anillos, golpear oponentes hasta que su barra de energía se reduzca a la nada misma o ganar la copa mundial en la máxima dificultad. Es probable que esa haya sido la base de la buena relación que mantuve con él en esos días. Él solo quería jugar. O eso es lo que yo creí, maldita sea. En el día más ventoso y encapotado de todo aquel invierno, Lucas fue a mi casa a pasar la tarde. En la primera hora de clase me había mostrado un nuevo juego que había conseguido prestado, y tras su suplica me vi obligado a invitarlo. Vaya mierda. Si hubiese sabido qué pasaría, jamás lo hubiese dejado entrar. Jamás y nunca más, a decir verdad. No me caía del todo bien, a fin de cuentas solo era una compañía pasajera, un amigo que no mantendría si nos separasen de curso, pero estoy positivamente seguro de que no se merecía el triste final que tuvo. Vaya que no. Nadie se lo merece, ni siquiera el más inmundo y desalmado. El viento soplaba fuerte, haciendo repicar los vidrios y estremecer a mi casa, un viejo mastodonte victoriano ahora ya sepultado debajo de un edificio de decenas de pisos. Más temprano que tarde se comenzó a gestar una terrible y devastadora tormenta, que quedaría en la memoria colectiva de la ciudad como la más grande hasta la fecha. Copos de nieve del tamaño de pelotas de tenis se impregnaban al suelo y en derredor cuando se cortó la luz. Lucas, que había estado jugando sin percatarse de la magnitud de la tormenta, se volteó en mi dirección, reclamando una respuesta. Le señalé la venta que pendía al otro lado de la habitación, repleta de nieve. Él soltó un gruñido de furia y lanzó el controlador de la consola que tenía en su mano al suelo con todas sus fuerzas. O por lo menos así lo creí yo en ese momento. Una de las teclas saltó, volando por el cuarto sin un rumbo fijo, estrellándose contra el suelo con un sonido hueco. Mi madre preguntó si estaba todo bien, y (¿por qué no?) contesté que sí. A las seis de la tarde, la nieve se había acumulado en las calles. La profundidad era de diez o quince centímetros, cuanto menos, según lo que pude observar. Todavía funcionaba la red telefónica. La bendita red telefónica. Fue entonces cuando recibimos dos llamados, dos noticias. Distantes una de la otra, unidas únicamente por la desgracia en la que desencadenarían. La primera fue de los padres de Lucas. Se encontraban preocupados de su hijo, además de incapacitados para abandonar su hogar e ir a buscarlo. Pidieron a mi madre cobijo, y ella aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces. Fue una buena mujer. Siempre lo fue, y estoy orgulloso de ella. La segunda (con seguridad la peor), llegó desde uno de los sanatorios privados de la ciudad, cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Mi padre había salido horas atrás al centro de la ciudad y había sufrido un accidente. Mientras volvía, su auto se patinó en la carretera y se descarriló, cayendo por un pequeño risco. La enfermera que nos contactó dijo que no era algo de lo que preocuparse, de lo que temer. Él se encontraba estable, aunque debió permanecer algunos días en el hospital, reposando. Un frío helado recorrió mi cuerpo. Temblé. Estábamos desprotegidos ante la impetuosa tormenta que fuera regía. Tuve miedo. Mucho miedo. Cuando oscureció recordé que mi radio también funcionaba con pilas. ¡Bingo!, grité, levantándome de mi cama, dirigiéndome al aparato. Lo revisé ante la mirada atónita de mi compañero. Tal vez, si hubiese prestado atención a su comportamiento hubiese descubierto su latente miedo. Encontré la ranura de las pilas, vacía. Pensé en el televisor y en su control remoto. Bajé al living dando trompicones irregulares, tropezando con muebles, revistas e incluso pilas de ropa sucia en el camino. Volví, victorioso y con cuatro pilas en mano, de la misma forma. Lucas aún me miraba anonadado. Él no entendió lo que sucedía hasta que introduje las pilas en la ranura. Pronunció unas palabras amorfas, carentes de sentido y significante. Por ese entonces lo entendí como un gesto de asombro, como un <>. Encendí el aparato con un golpe errático y un manto de estática cubrió la habitación. El sonido me tranquilizó. En Lucas provocó una reacción mucho más extraña, nerviosa. Empezó a gemir y a mover los brazos en todas direcciones. El sudor le empapó el rostro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pedía que por favor parase ese ruido infernal…, esas… voces. Me quedé perplejo. No entendía a qué se refería, ni por qué lo decía. ¿Era acaso un juego? La idea de que alguien le temiese a la estática se me antojo imposible. Delirante, a decir verdad. Fue una escena fascinante. Ver enloquecer a una persona lo fue. Vi como sus ojos se contraían y se agrandaban en largos espasmos; como el sudor le recorría la frente, apelmazando pequeños mechones de cabello a su paso. Podía sentir su respiración, irregular y forzada, como también percibí su dificultad para hablar. De un momento a otro, Lucas se levantó dando tumbos. Se tomó la cabeza con sus manos y profirió un grito desgarrador. Sentí pasos en la escalera, acercándose. Mi madre, pensé. Me volteé hacia la radio para apagarla, pero una mano emergió detrás de mí y se me adelantó. Giré en redondo, sorprendido, y vi como Lucas la tomaba y la arrojaba por la ventana para hacerla callar. Elevé una maldición, aunque fue un esfuerzo inútil. El estruendo que produjo el impacto del aparato con el suelo acartonado me dejó sin aliento, devastado. Un nudo se formó en mi estómago. Dejé escapar algunas lágrimas, que pronto se transformaron en largos raudales. Caí de rodillas a los brazos de mi madre, que entraba por la puerta. Lo último que vi fue la luz intermitente de una linterna reflejada en el techo. Me desperté en la habitación de mis padres en algún momento de la madrugada. Me ardía la cabeza como mil demonios. No recordaba qué había pasado. En la oscuridad escuché una voz, lejana y metálica. Recordé el triste episodio que había tenido lugar horas atrás, y al calor de una lágrima que recorría mis mejillas encendidas se me antojó antiquísimo. Me senté. Volví a notar la voz, punzante. Venía de algún rincón de la casa. Traté de concentrarme y entender sus palabras, mas no pude. En cambio me levanté y traté de seguirla. Bajé por las escaleras, apretando algunos interruptores de luz por simple costumbre. En el primer piso caminé por el salón principal, el living y la cocina antes de llegar a la puerta del sótano. Ahí, la voz era más intensa. Parecía provenir u originarse allí dentro. Tomé fuerzas y giré el gélido pomo, adentrándome en la habitación que descansaba detrás de él. Mientras bajaba las escaleras noté que una enfermiza luz roja iluminaba el sitio. Di un respingo, asustado, y estuve a punto de caerme, pero una extraña fuerza invisible lo impidió. Tras un instante descendí en el sótano. Anduve entre viejos estropajos y algunas cajas mohosas antes de encontrar la vieja radio de mi padre. Envuelta en un halo de brillante luz roja, emitía un murmullo inaudible. En un principio creí que se trataba de alguna lengua muerta, pero cuando me acerqué lo entendí. Solo repetía una palabra, y era <>. Incrédulo, me seguí arrimando. Cuando estuve a menos de un metro, el resplandor se volvió más intenso y la voz más audible. Ahora, su mensaje era más potente. <>. Percibí un leve temblor en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo, un olor mefítico pareció emerger de las paredes, de en derredor. En ese momento perdí el control sobre mí mismo. No recuerdo con detalle qué pasó. Algo…, no sé qué, pero algo me poseyó. Subí las escaleras con una rapidez anómala, impropia de mi cuerpo. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dirigí al garaje. De allí saqué una afilada y bien ponderada tijera para podar el césped, que pendía decorosamente de una de las paredes laterales de la habitación. Le quité su ostentoso seguro de plástico y caminé, desencajado, hasta mi cuarto. A cada paso que daba sentía cómo se ensanchaba en mi rostro una sonrisa socarrona. La voz de la vieja radio le daba ritmo a mis movimientos. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación de un golpe, seco y tortuoso. Vi cómo Lucas se despertaba de un salto y me miraba. Vi cómo suplicaba por su vida, cómo lloraba…, cómo sangraba. Recordar esto me entristece, genera en mí un fluctuante sentimiento de remordimiento. No fui más que un espectador, una desdichada marioneta, envuelto en ello por azares y designios de un destino desprolijo. Nunca quise que algo así sucediese. Moriría por olvidar y borrar todo lo que pasó aquella noche. Los gritos, la sangre, la nieve, la tormenta, la radio, el sótano, el resplandor. Todo. Los días posteriores al accidente los olvidé casi por completo. Mis recuerdos se encuentran fragmentados en mil pedazos, si no es que más. Mi mente ha creado un bloqueo, o un qué—sé—yo—qué, para no rememorar esa época. Últimamente he intentado recordar algunos detalles sin éxito, y quizá sea mejor así. Quizá sea mejor no recordar. De lo único que estoy seguro es de lo que no pasó con migo. No fui a la cárcel, ni a un reformatorio. Tampoco fui procesado ni investigado. No sé por qué, y es justamente eso lo que quiero saber, lo que quiero recordar. No entiendo cómo salí impune, cómo me salí con la mía. Mis padres llevan algunos años muertos y no puedo preguntarles. Estoy aturdido. Mi frente está ardiendo y mi cuerpo entero está temblando, entre espasmos y respingos. Y lo peor… Y lo peor es aquel susurro metálico y acartonado que comencé a escuchar cuando escribí las primeras líneas de éste texto. Parece provenir del sótano. Creacion de Taiel Ferández Categoría:Otros